Gravity
by Permanant-Ink
Summary: This is a Bleach Fic containing some characters I have created, however ones from the anime/manga will also appear at a certain point. The main characters name is Taiho Kisanfujin. Rated T for Violence and some language. Prologue and Ch.1 UP!
1. Prologue

This is my first released fic on this site or the web, I would appreciate some Critisicm but it isnt manditory. Thank you.

This is a prologue so this happens later on in the story, very later on..

I do not own Bleach

__________________

Prologue

The winds of today bare down upon me heavier than usual.

"It looks like we're going to have your funeral pretty early, Taiho"

I could feel dirt hit the back of my head and neck, his boot was now pushing down on my skull. Everything was blurry. "like hell I'm going going to die just yet...dammit" My Zanpaktou was just within reach, I could only tap it with my finger further pushing it. "Just a bit more..."

"Are you an idiot? What will you be able to do with that weak blade now?"

My depth perception must have been screwed up by then, the blade looked so close yet all I could feel now was dirt being pushed up.

"Come on, come on! Just...a...little." I felt the semi-warm handle of the Zanpaktou. "I will not die...not yet...BANKAI" I felt the boot quickly ease off of me.


	2. Chapter 1

This is my first released fic on this site or the web, I would appreciate some Critisicm but it isnt manditory. Thank you. Horray chapter one! Unfortunately the chapters do not loom as lengthy as they felt writing =(

I do not own Bleach

__________________

Chapter 1- The new story, The Beast and Silver Shinigami

I awoke to the sound of the ocean, it was afternoon in my little town of Kamilkali "ah.." I stretched my arms bathing in the warm sunlight seeping through the window. I jumped out of bed and walked down the stairs with fair quickness into the kitchen. I stopped for a moment and then took in my surroundings . The kitchen looked brand new as it were my first day living in this house.

"I guess mom left already...tch" I opened the fridge door and grabbed a soda and a leftover slice of pizza and walked to the living room and sat on the couch. I reached for the clicker with one hand, had the soda in the other and the pizza hung flopping from my mouth. I found it and turned on the television. The screen lit up to the news.

"In other news the dry lighting storms continue leaving trails of foot shaped markings and various fires in its wake." The screen showed the footprint-like markings.

"Footprints huh?" there was pizza sauce now on my eyebrow and chin after finishing it. The T.V. Flickered and then went static. "Did the lightning do this?" the lights and Television shut off all that remained was the small amount of light outside. "Wheres the sunlight?" I stood up and put my soda down.

I stepped outside and walked around the house. "Damn,where is it" I stumbled as the ground started to shake and fell on my butt. "What now!" I felt something hit my body, it was like a bus but I didn't see anything. I flew and landed onto the road and smashing my arm into a light post. "What in the world is happening?!" I then noticed a shimmer, there were some lines which outlined something only seen in horror films. "Are you serious, what is that thing?" the ground shook again and the shimmer seemed to move closer. I then noticed the roof of my home was burning.

"It was you, you BASTARD!" I stood on my feet and began to run at the shimmer. I didn't have a plan for fighting what might be an illusion.

"You're going to die, cease your approach!" I noticed the voice came from the right, it was someone in strange clothing but I continued forward.

"Way of binding number nine,s_trike!"_

My body suddenly fell to the sidewalk, I couldn't move. "What the...why can't I move?" I realized then that I could see the full body of the monster. The skull like face..or mask on a repulsive and large body of who knows what. "What did you do to me you freak!" I yelled at the thing before me.

"That was me, FURTHERMORE I am not a freak" said a womanly voice which sounded irritated.

I forced my head to turn and saw a woman with silvery hair, the sun reflected upon this long flowing hair, she as wearing that strange black attire. She was accompanied by dark haired man who wore clothing of the same style. "I don't understand..." I felt a mix of exhaustion and adrenaline all at once.

__

End of Chapter 1


End file.
